You Keep Me Coming Back for More
by Vampire Solidarity1
Summary: Being a witch isn't easy to deal with, especially in Mystic Falls when everything starts to get really weird. OC/? RE-DUE completely... this one is ABANDONED completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I am still writing my Twilight story, but it is kind of boring right now with no Cullens or Volturi, so this story is a way to fight that boredom. Fans of the Star Trek story should take the poll on my profile. I do not own the Vampire Diaries books, or show (obviously) and anything affiliated with them. **

You Keep Me Coming Back for More Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Life in Mystic Falls never changed; everything was the same every day. Then they showed up and all of the sudden the Salvatore brothers, and Elena Gilbert are all anyone can talk about. Then there are the animal attacks that started to occur a year ago, a mountain lion is what the original theory was but I don't believe it. A small town usually means that everyone knows everything, but there are nothing rumours about the supernatural being alive and well. There has always been whispers about witches and vampires...that is a small town for you.

Then my aunt was killed. Suddenly the rumours seem to make sense; who would believe me anyway? A girl of seventeen telling the town that in fact there could be such a thing as vampires, because how else could my aunt be drained... all this coming from someone who is in fact a descendant of witches and has proof that she is one.

Right, that would definitely work. While I am at it I could show them how I can light candles at will and how they too can heal themselves & others with just their hands. My dad is still getting used to the fact that his wife and daughter are real blow-you-into-oblivion-witches. I shouldn't judge Elena, Stefan and whatever-his-name-is because the only person I talk to at school is Bonnie, Elena's friend. As it turns out her family and mine have a lot in common, except her magic skips a generation ours doesn't.

-Sarah Jamison

Sarah watched as she floated her diary to her bed side table, a little trick that she had learned. It took a fair bit of concentration at first, but now she could do it with no effort at all.

"What have I told you about levitating things for no reason?" her father said when he paused in her doorway.

"It freaks you out, and powers should only be used for good not for personal gain" Sarah said rolling her eyes, mortals.

"You forgot that it is just laziness, because everyone else in the world manages without gifts just fine," he said sitting on the corner of her bed. "You have to be careful where you use your gifts, it could be dangerous if the wrong people found out..."

"Call them my powers dad, cause that is what they are. You know that they are not gifts, you make it sound religious when you say that" Sarah said.

"They could be gifts from God, who knows but the Lord" her father said.

"Dad, I know the religious stuff gets you through this but I don't think God, if he exists, has anything to do with me being a witch. If you are looking for a religious figure that may be responsible try the flip side of the coin" Sarah said looking straight at her father. She watched the slow burn build up in him and his face turn to a shade of umber.

"Sarah Ann Jamison, if I ever hear you talk like that about our Lord I swear that your satanic ways will get out of here before your graduation and you'll never see your mother again" he said squeezing her arm until she cried out in pain. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir; I have to go to school let go of my arm" Sarah said in a straight tone. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting to her.

"Good," her father said, squeezing her arm one last time.

Sarah's mother didn't know about these incidents, or at least she never asked. As long as Sarah's mother wasn't at the end of her father's anger, then she was fine. It wasn't that Sarah's mother was a bad person, just scared that even with her powers she couldn't protect herself and Sarah was always stronger than her mother.

"Bonnie, thank god" Sarah said, seeing her friend's car waiting for her by the road.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, noticing that her friend was off. What she wouldn't tell Sarah is that she had a vision about what happened this morning.

"What did you see?" Sarah asked in a small voice looking at the floor of the car before hopping in.

"I am so sorry, Sarah. If only I had come sooner" Bonnie said earnestly.

"What is going on Bonnie?" Elena called from the backseat. Sarah had not even noticed her sitting there, which was hard to do because Elena's dark hair and brown eyes were unfortunately hard for anyone to miss; not because they were anything but generic, ...but it was Elena Gilbert. Of course nothing was special about Sarah's red hair and green eyes.

"Elena Gilbert? Did Bonnie invite you too?" Sarah said confused.

"I invited you and Bonnie to the boarding house, something strange is going on again and Bonnie swore that you could help us" Elena said.

"What did you tell her about my powers Bonnie?" Sarah demanded.

"I didn't tell her" Bonnie said.

"What powers? What are you? Are you like Bonnie?" Elena asked.

'Oh no, what do I say' Sarah thought. Should I tell her the truth?

"Well?" Elena pressed.

"I..." Sarah started to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries books, or show (obviously) and anything affiliated with them. **

Chapter 2

"I..." Sarah said. What could she say? Bonnie trusts Elena, so could she also trust her?

"Elena, maybe we should wait until we reach the boarding house" Bonnie said driving down the road.

"Boarding house, Bonnie? Which boarding house? You never actually told me where we were going" Sarah asked.

"Don't freak out okay. It's the Salvatore boarding house" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie..." Sarah said.

"I know, okay. I know that you don't like them, but I think that you should know the reason why you feel awkward around them" Bonnie said, looking briefly at Sarah.

"Bonnie you can't tell her, it's not your secret" Elena said.

"Stop the car, I am getting out of this car" Sarah said gripping the door handle.

"No you're not, we need your help. I need your help, I am not powerful enough to do this by myself" Bonnie pleaded.

"I think that you should tell me the truth Bonnie" Elena said.

"I can't Elena" Bonnie said.

"Just tell me Bonnie, you know that I would never tell anyone" Elena said, Sarah had enough.

"I don't want to tell anyone okay, Elena. This is what happens when you tell people" Sarah said showing Elena her bruised arm, with hand print shapes wrapping around it.

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me" Bonnie said as they pulled up to the large boarding house.

"It happens all the time" Sarah said.

"Who did that to you" Elena asked looking shocked.

"Her father" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, don't talk about it please" Sarah said getting out of the car with them.

"Talk about what?" Stefan said, Sarah remembered how he seemed to appear and disappear all the time…but they were outside his home.

"Stefan," Elena said walking u to him, "this is Sarah; Bonnie said that she could help us with our **problem**."

"Pleased to meet you" Stefan said, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Likewise, but I still think that I should leave" Sarah said following Stefan, Elena and Bonnie into the house.

"I told you we need you" Bonnie said in a bit of a huff.

"How can she help us, Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, Bonnie won't tell me" Elena said sitting down.

"For a good reason, but Sarah you have to tell them" Bonnie said, sitting beside Sarah on a couch.

"Why, Bonnie; so that they can judge me too? You understand, they wouldn't" Sarah said getting up and walking towards the door.

"No one knows what this girl is except our resident witch. Stefan you really should rethink that diet of yours…I could sense her power from a mile away" said the other Salvatore brother that Sarah didn't know.

He stood in front of her blocking her exit; she was shocked by him in more ways than one. First, how did he know about her powers? Sarah was also unnerved by his presence; his blue eyes seemed to see right through you, and he was handsome that much was true, but it was the arrogant smirk that he wore that creped her out.

"Damon…" Stefan said in a warning tone.

"Not now little brother, I'm busy. Why don't you tell them?" Damon said crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sarah said trying to push past him.

"Oh, yes you do" Damon said, the smirk increasing.

"Excuse me, you don't even know me. Please move" Sarah said, while everyone else held their breath.

"We'll just see about that" Damon said picking her up. "Little witch," he whispered, speeding up to the balcony in a blink of an eye, and had Sarah hanging over the side.

"Damon, no!" Stefan shouted, as Elena, Bonnie, and Sarah screamed when Sarah was dropped out of Damon's arms and plummeted towards the ground.

"Oh my god" Elena said. Sarah felt herself stop, floating in the air. She could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces except for Bonnie…and Damon. Sarah floated for a second then dropped again slower, but this time she was caught in Damon's arms before she reached the ground.

"Told you" Damon said setting her back down on the ground, but not fully letting her go; he still had an arm around her waist.

"I guess I should be thanking you then" Sarah said, then quickly brought back her hand and slapping Damon right across the face. Damon seemed more amused than angry with this, much to everyone's surprise, but at least he let her go.

"What was that? Are you okay, Sarah" Elena said checking Sarah over for any damage.

"I'm fine" Sarah said glaring at Damon.

"This is what you were keeping from me, Bonnie?" Elena said.

"I couldn't tell you, Sarah had to protect herself" Bonnie said touching Sarah's shoulder gently.

"I think you better explain little red haired witch," Damon said. "Or I should say more of a strawberry blonde haired witch," he said playing with a strand of her hair until she knocked his hand away.

"If, you are finished discussing my hair colour then I will tell you all, but Bonnie knows most of it" Sarah said looking at the floor. "I've known for ten years what I could do. All the women on my mom's side of the family can do magic, but my mom never told me until recently that I was a…"

"That you were a witch" Bonnie said finishing Sarah's sentence. "My family and hers are connected ever since the founding of Mystic Falls, ever since the burning of Fell's Church. This is what happens when you tell people" Bonnie said showing Stefan Sarah's bruised arm, and to Damon as well at the same time.

"Why am I divulging my whole life when I was just dropped from a balcony?" Sarah asked.

"You are already in too much danger, our secret would only make things worse" Stefan said.

"Then I guess I will say thank you for letting me into your home and good bye" Sarah said walking out of the door. Sarah walked towards the woods, planning to head through the cemetery to get back home.

"We shouldn't have pushed her so much, but we need her" Bonnie said.

"Stefan, what if that thing attacks her? If she doesn't know about it how can she be prepared?" Elena said.

"Did you see how she stomped out of here in a fit; she was almost red in the face. That is a woman who clearly wants to be followed, and you won't obliged Stefan I will" Damon said, slapping Stefan on the back and following Sarah path to the woods.

"Now we have to go guys; if Damon doesn't get to her, then that thing out there defiantly will. I don't want to see her hurt, we need her if we are going to stop this creature or whatever it is from killing anymore people" Bonnie said.

Stefan nodded, and he, Bonnie, and Elena went after Sarah; hoping that they weren't too late (or at least that Damon decided to be helpful for a change).

Meanwhile, Sarah was almost to the cemetery when she saw a shadow move through the trees.

The shadow was suddenly in front of her in a flash, "What are you? What do you want?" Sarah said as the shadow moved closer and closer…


End file.
